


beach adventure

by nazu



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M, about how they get together, at a beach, fluffy fluffy fluff, fluffy smut in later parts, tasteful nude in first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party decides to take a break from saving the worlds. A trip to the beach brings two friends closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor it's characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.

Part 1

Saving the world is tough. Saving two worlds is tougher... and exhausting. They were on their way to make pacts with the summon spirits of both worlds. Only one to go - their goal was so close and yet so far. And they still have to face Yggdrassill. The party decided to take a break in order to replenish their energies and to lighten up the moods of everyone. After all it was a hard journey so far, with lots of losses, especially for Sheena who lost her longtime friend.

It was a warm, sunny day so they went to the nearest beach. The youngest member of the party was running towards the sea, closely followed by Colette and his best friend Lloyd while the others walked there at a leisurely pace. The three of them were always close friends, but their journey put them under constant hardships. The little half-elf walked behind a formation of rocks to change into his swimming outfit and Lloyd followed him to do the same. Both of them were undressing in friendly silent without any awkwardness as they have seen each other completely nude on numerous times. The brunettes eyes traveled to his friend who has turned his back on him, allowing him to take a good look on his friend's bottom as Genis pulled his trousers and boxers down, bending over in the process. Lloyd quickly turned bright red and gulped down the lump in his throat while pulling his own boxers down. Thankfully, he didn't get hard on the sight - that would be so embarrassing. When he had finally put on his swimming trunks and turned to his friend he saw that Genis was also done. God damn, he was so cute with his little sunhat. Together, they went back to the rest of the party who had also changed into their swimming outfits. Apparently, Zelos tried to sneak a peek at the ladies as he was out cold on the warm sand. Poor pervert.   
With his best friend in tow Lloyd ran into the cool water while Genis tried to protest, "We need to put on sunblocker, Lloyd." "Nah, we don't," he replied but he regretted that in the next moment as he was hit with a stick of chalk, thrown by no one else than professor Raine Sage, Genis' older sister.

"Lloyd Irving, you get out of the water, now! Put on some sunblocker or you'll be sorry!" she yelled at him. Sighing, the swordsman left the water and went back to do what he was ordered to do.  
The white-haired mage was faster than him and reached for the lotion and looking up to his older friend he asked, "Want me to put some lotion on you? We're friends after all, right?"  
Lloyd nodded softly as he sat down beside his friend. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, he thought, as he felt the soft fingers of his best friend on his body. The younger teen had amazingly gentle fingers and with every touch, with every inch the half-elf covers his back the older teen shivers in pleasure. Naturally, this didn't went unnoticed by the prodigy as he asked, "Lloyd? Is everything okay? You're shivering." "Uh-huh, everything's fine, Genis," the brunette lied, "Thanks for the help." Deep blue eyes met his own brown, with a doubtful expression.  
Just as Lloyd was trying to get up, he was pulled down again. "No prob, Partner. But do me, too," demanded Genis.  
[i]Okay, he is teasing me.[/i] Clearly. But than again, he is just a kid, right? There is no way that his little Friend was trying to seduce him. The brunette teen nodded and reached for the lotion while the half-elf, for the second time this day, turned his back on him. Poor, little Lloyd. While he believed it was almost unbearable to be touched by his friend he clearly didn't know how it was to actually [i]touch[/i] the younger boy. Sure, they had body contact almost every day, including hugging and cuddling, but this was skin on skin. Then again the two of them often shared a bed and Lloyd only sleeps in boxers just like Genis. Hello there, precious puberty!  
The little white-haired half-elf's skin was so soft, so delicately tender. This was heaven and hell. Luckily, no one else paid them attention. Genis started to purr like a kitten as the brunettes hands skillfully kneaded the lotion onto his back. It was very hard to withdrew his hands after he was done, but it would raise suspicion if he kept kneading his young friend. "There you go, Genis. Now let's have fun, yeah?" he asked as he stood up. But instead of giving an answer the mage was already running towards the water. That little brat.

Lloyd chased after his friend, not willing to lose to the smaller boy. Just before the white-haired teen reached his goal he stumbled over his own feet, falling head first onto the wet sand. His best friend was at his side, a worried look on his face as he asked, "Genis, is everything okay?"  
The respondent sat up with a distressing expression but didn't respond to his friend. As the sand was wet from the flood it was sticky, covering the face of the boy in mud. The child was pouting. Lloyd was unable to hold back a chuckle. The younger teen was just too cute. While his face was covered in mud, only his eyes were visibly. Deep, blue ocean like eyes, which were close to tears.   
The brunette smiled at his friend while he, caringly, pruned of the mud off the half-elf's face. Dear god, how cute can someone be? So adorable. The older teen knew he loved his friend, more than he should. 

Lloyd has always looked after him. Always. Since the first time they met. Genis blushed slightly as his friend helped him. This was true friendship. The little mage knew that. He also knew that he loved Lloyd - more than a best friend. They loved each other and everyone besides them knew that. Even clumsy Colette could see that the two shared a special bond. Lloyd never was as close to her as to Genis. Sure, he looked after all of his friends and he would do everything to protect them. But Genis was special to him. The way they acted together was special. And Lloyd would never clean someone else face of mud like that. They looked in each other eyes, losing themselves in these. But before their lips could meet they were interrupted. A big tidal wave hit both boys and brought them back to reality.  
For a moment they sat in awkward silence before Lloyd pulled Genis into the water and started to play with him.

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Zelos frowned as he had lost his bet with Regal. It was a wager between him, Regal and Sheena about how long it will take these two lovebirds to get together. Raine wasn't in because she desperately tried to convince herself that her brother wasn't in love with his best friend, Presea didn't care and Colette wasn't in because she was clueless about the actual love between them. She was jealous of Genis for his special bond with Lloyd.  
So there was this bet. How they think about a possible relationship between the two boys? It was strange, but kinda cute. Zelos was bi himself, Sheena was into yaoi (fangirly) and Regal was a person who would never protest about true love.

Lloyd and Genis were in the middle of a war, splashing each other as hard as they could. The almost kiss was long forgotten. Lloyd, being older and bigger than Genis, pinned the smaller boy's arms above his head grinning slyly. "Oh, come on, Lloyd. That's not fair. Let go of me!" the smaller boy demanded in a playful tone. He struggled and freed himself which surprised the older teen. Genis' feet had managed to pull down his swimming trunks and he was grinning as he said in a teasing voice,"I can see your member, Lloyd." Lloyd let him go in an instant to cover himself up which resulted in a giggling Genis. Oh he was so going to pay for that! Genis was fast for his size and age, as he was already out of the water and running away. But Lloyd was older and on land he was much faster than his friend. The swordsman easily cornered the younger boy behind some rocks out of the view of the party. Genis reached for his kendama only to realize that he put his weapon away with his normal clothes. He wasn't sure if Lloyd was really mad with him. The older teen had him where he wanted him. "You saw my prick, right?" he asked the smaller boy. "W-well... not really, actually it was all blurry," the young mage defended himself. Lloyd reached out for him to pull down the younger boy's trunks all the way down to his ankles "So. Now I saw yours. Very cute," he grinned at his friend who was blushing fiercely. This was so embarrassing! To calm his friend Lloyd pulled his own trunks down leaving both of them stark-naked. "You don't have to be so shy, Genis. We've seen each other nude. So what's the matter?" Lloyd asked as Genis was covering his face. Well, he did till Lloyd pulled his trunks down. This was his best friend. Always there for him. And he wasn't mad at him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genis is curious and asks Lloyd to show him....erm... just read it, will ya

"See? We have the same thing. We're both male," the brown-haired teen said in a comforting voice. Genis was staring at him with his beautiful deep blue eyes and Lloyd felt himself blushing. His gaze was so intense.  
The white-haired boy looked up and down but his gaze always wandered back to his best friends member which was still soft. To him, it was huge just like Lloyd's balls and there was a thick patch of pubic hair. Looking down at himself the younger boy sighed. He was much smaller than Lloyd and there was just a slightly visible patch of silver-white pubic hair.  
Lloyd, who sensed that something was bothering his best friend, made a step towards him to ruffle the half-elf's hair "You're younger than me, Genis. Yours will get bigger too. Besides, I think you're perfect just like you are," he was grinning at the smaller boy. Now it was Genis who was blushing and yet couldn't help to smile. Best friends for ever. Or even more?  
He had many things in his mind he wanted to ask the older teen and now was the perfect chance, so he gathered every tiny bit of courage he had and looked straight into the eyes of the older boy as he asked, "Lloyd? Can yo...you... shoot sperm? How does it look like? And how big is your thingy when you're aroused?"

Okay, he didn't see that coming! Where the hell did his little friend get such questions? He wasn't sure what to respond or to do.... Genis was still only 12! He was very smart and he often was more mature than him but... yeay..but what? Lloyd himself started to masturbate at a young age and it was perfectly normal to be curious, right? And he was his best friend, it was his duty to help him.  
"What do you know, Genis? About your penis - please stop calling it funny names. You're too mature to do that." "Well... I know quite a bit... there are these books about puberty," his voice was a little shaky as it was embarrassing for him but he was very grateful that Lloyd wanted to help him.  
"I can shoot sperm since I was thirteen. Want me to show you?" he wasn't really serious as he was sure that Genis wouldn't want to see something like that but to his surprise the young mage nodded "Yes, please!".

Lloyd sighed but his member was getting harder just by the thought of jacking off in front of his best bud. His right hand slowly traveled down to his uncut dick to stroke the hot shaft. He used his own foreskin, sliding it up and down and soon he was fully erected - proud 18 cm of a hot teen rod. Genis eyes widened as he watched his best friend masturbating. He felt a strange urge to lend him a hand but he was too captivated by the sight he was enjoying. To get a closer look he fell down onto his knees just mere inches away from Lloyd's member. Lloyd could feel Genis breathe on his cock resulting in a lewd moan from him. He looked down at his younger friend and was happy to see him just as aroused as he was. Genis' prick was uncut standing at 10 cm - quite big for a boy his age, surely the product of his mixed genes.  
Lloyd increased his pace, stroking faster and faster. Somehow this was too exciting, too arousing. With a grunt of pleasure his body started to shake while his dick was pulsating as he came - the first three shots of hot teen cum splashed right into the whited-haired boy's face, who was too surprised to do anything. Fuck, that's hot. The last two shots landed onto the ground between them and some even dribbled down his fingers. Lloyd was breathing hard while his best bud was stunned. He could feel the hot seed all over his face and hair. He licked his lips, tasting the first boy cum in his young life. The taste was odd but not bad and it was so.....he couldn't describe his feelings nor how it tasted... he just knew he liked it. He whipped his face with one hand trying to gather every drop of cum just to lick said hand clean. Lloyd was taken aback by the sight of that but he didn't dare to disturb his friend. Hell, he would be really dumb to do that. Usually he would need to rest a few minutes to go on but this was so arousing that his dick never went soft. He was grinning as he teasingly asked his little friend, "You seem to love the taste of my cum, huh?"

Genis looked up to his friend and again just nodded with a sly grin on his still cum drenched face "Well, there is more than enough for you, you just have to get it yourself," the older boy offered. Not wasting any second Genis lunged at his cock to clean it with his soft tongue. Lloyd moaned in pleasure. He always imagined how it would be to mess around with Genis and now he was!  
What started as a not so innocent demonstration of cumming ended in a blissful orgasm and a blowjob - maybe even more. Genis' tongue slid under his foreskin to explore his friend's member while taking it into his mouth as far as possible. He was doing great for his first cock. Then again it was Lloyd's first blowjob so he had nothing to compare. But it was his best friend who was doing him. The boy he looked after all these years, the boy he loves.

Orgasm came all too soon due to dizzy feelings, new sensations and an eager half-elf. They're lucky that the others couldn't hear or see them as Lloyd moaned louder and louder as he shot his load down the throat of his buddy. God...so amazing.... And Genis was enjoying every second and every drop of cum. It was better than milk. It was his friend's milk freshly milked just for him. The little mage purred like a kitten as he withdrew his mouth from his friend's member leaving a trail of salvia and cum. His blue eyes were full of lust and his own member was yearning for attention "Lloyd, I need to get off too! I can't shoot yet but my dick is painfully hard. So please, Lloyd. I need release!" he begged, clearly desperate to get more. Who was he to deny such a cute request? Lloyd knelt down and with his left hand he raised the face of his friend. He leaned towards his lips brushing over the younger boy's. He could taste himself...and...something sweet. He closed the distance between them and kissed him for the first time. Genis' lips were so soft... no wonder that he came so soon..... The swordsman had a hard time to keep his thoughts together as they deepened their kiss. While they're kissing Lloyd changed his position and sat down on the ground pulling the younger boy onto his laps.

His tongue invaded the smaller teen's mouth exploring it before he challenged his buddy to a tongue duel. His hands were traveling down the fragile body savoring every inch of skin. He stopped at Genis' nipples pulling and rubbing them till they hardened. His left hand rested onto Genis' bottom slowly kneading it while his right hand touched the tip of his friend's dick playfully. He played with the mage's foreskin by pulling it, of course not to hard, and sliding his index finger between the glans and the skin. Genis started to moan into their kiss. Lloyd started to jack off his friend moving his hand up and down the younger boy's shaft. He changed his tactic soon as his hand was too big for the hot boyhood and only used three fingers - his thumb, index and middle finger. This proved to be a good idea as he had a much better grip. Genis was bumping his hips to match his friend's movement obviously enjoying the new sensation of another hand on his prick. It was the mage who broke their kiss moaning his friend's name in pleasure as he reached his climax. The smaller boy was shaking and his cock was pulsating as he had the best orgasm in his young life. And there wasn't any trace of cum just like he said. But you don't need to shoot icky stuff to enjoy an amazing handjob - that's for sure.  
"Are you satisfied, Genis? Now you know how semen looks like," the older boy was grinning as he watched his friend coming down from his pleasant trip. His lips traveled to the slightly spiky earlobes of his friend to teasingly continue, "You even drank every bit of cum. You're such a perverted boy!"  
Genis was blushing hard trying to ignore Lloyd's teasing as he searched for a good counter. And sure enough he found one "Yes, thank you Lloyd. But you know... one could say that you just molested your best friend. Who's the pervert here, huh? It's you, Lloyd," naturally he wasn't serious about that "But seriously - thank you. Can we do that again?" he asked the older teen.

Okay, he was dreaming, right? He had an amazing blowjob and messed around with his best friend. And now this cute, lovely friend asked if they could do it again? It has to be a dream!  
The swordsman glanced around before looking back to the younger boy - it wasn't a dream. There they were both stark naked and Genis still had some of his cum in his hair. He was so in love with this boy. Ne nodded and in a low voice he responded, "Sure. Whenever you want some fun, buddy."

Their precious friendship just developed into something he wasn't sure about. Was it just a friendship with some messing around? Or was there love? Could he mess around with the younger boy without knowing it? Lloyd Irving was in a dilemma....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A no is a no. Something Lloyd learns the hard way.

Afterwards, they both dressed and Lloyd helped his younger friend to clean his hair. It was very sticky due to his cum and it took them long enough to get rid of it. They joined the others on the beach pretending nothing happened. Zelos was just grinning at them as he was imagining that they both did perverted things. If he knew he was right he would throw a party. It was decided to stay at the beach and Genis was ordered to make dinner while the others built up the campsite. As Genis was a very skilled cook the group was able to enjoy a great meal.

He moaned in ecstasy as his hot throbbing member slid in and out of the white-haired boy's mouth. They said they would go on a walk for a better digestion but that was obviously a lie. It wasn't Lloyd's idea but he couldn't say no to Genis and he was enjoying his younger friend's eager mouth. His teenage body was always ready for action! The half-elf was getting better and better in giving head as his tongue circled around Lloyd's glans while sucking on it. The smaller boy's hands were fondling his testicles and Lloyd had to fight back the urge to thrust his pulsating cock down the throat of his friend. This was so teasing and Lloyd decided to give some of this sensations back to his friend as his left foot touched his friend's proud erect member. They were on a beach so they weren't wearing any shoes. Genis looked up in surprise but didn't stop giving head as Lloyd's toes griped his foreskin to slid it up and down - of course he had to try a few times to get it right as the older teen wasn't more experienced than his cum-loving friend.

The body of the brown-haired boy started to shake violently as he reached his climax and emptied his balls in his friend's hot, wet mouth. The white-haired boy was sucking every drop out of his friend's cock and with a slurp he withdrew his cumfilled mouth breathing heavily as he swallowed the hot milk. "Shit, Genis. If you keep doing this I won't have any cum left for days!" "Don't be silly, Lloyd. Your balls are constantly producing new semen. Even if I suck you dry it won't take long to get new milk out of you!" With a frown Lloyd pulled his younger friend back on his feet just to start a passionate kiss. If he was going to hell for molesting this beautiful boy he would make sure it was worthwhile.

Well, if there wouldn't be his stupid conscience which was telling him how bad and wrong this all was. But was it? It's not like he forced his friend to do lewd stuff with him as Genis was the leader in their little smutty friendship. Genis asked him to show him his sperm, Genis sucked him without any hesitation and Genis was also the one who suggested to go an a walk for some little fun. Lloyd was innocent, he was the victim. He could taste his own cum as he deepened their kiss and wondered why Genis seemed to love it so much. He broke the kiss while his hand stroked the younger boy's cheek. He felt something poking his legs and grinned slyly "Want me to take care of that?" "Hmhmh... would be great?"

Lloyd pushed his friend against a rock and knelt down in front of him. It was his turn to suck his buddy and he was going to enjoy it. His lips went up and down the shaft of the white-haired teen and then down to his balls. Genis' skin was more than smooth even down there. Gently nibbling on his best friend's testicles his right hand was working on the hot shaft. After a while his lips replaced his hand engulfing the hot, skin covered tip. He could swear he tasted something sweet - maybe Genis was producing cum after all? Just not enough to be visible yet. His own cock was raising again as he continued to suck his friend. Shit. Just for a second he withdrew his lips from the half-elf's delicious prick to ask him in a husky voice, "Want to go further? Do you want my hot cum inside your round bubble butt?" Genis blushed heavily as he was unsure about what he should answer. Lloyd was big! And he never really thought about having his best friend's cock buried inside him. Was that even possible?

The younger's hesitation didn't went unnoticed by the older boy. Lloyd continued to suck his friend off and soon enough he felt the white-haired trembling, his cock pulsating violently as he reached his climax. He wanted to fuck his little friend so badly that he couldn't stay with him. Lloyd just pulled up his shorts and left the confused mage. If he had known what his actions did to the younger boy, he wouldn't have left him.

Genis was still standing there stark naked more than confused. What happened? Did he do something wrong? In all these years of friendship Lloyd never left him without a word. He felt abandoned and terrible. His heart was aching like never before, the pain was almost unbearable. Lloyd was mad at him and he left him. His vision went blurry as his blue eyes started to tear up. He couldn't stop them. Streams of hot wet tears run down his cheeks. He wasn't sure how long he cried. At some point he pulled up his own boxers but the tears kept flowing.

Lloyd was beating up and down his own piece of meat. He needed to get off! His grip was tight and with every beat he almost ripped his foreskin. He was furious. His member was longing after something tighter than his grip. But he wasn't made at Genis. He never could be mad at him - not really and not for a long time! Genis was right to deny him after all he just started his lustful journey through puberty and sexual activity. With a grunt he released his hot seed in a bush slowly milking his shaft. It was not nearly as good as Genis' lips. He cursed himself as he tucked away his softening cock. He went back to the place he left his friend to discover that he wasn't there anymore. Shit. Fuck! The swordsman made his way back to the campsite and nodded towards Regal who was on guard for this night. It was already dark! Lloyd searched for his friend and found him fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Just as he was going to lay down in his own bag he noticed the reddened eyes and cheeks of his young friend. He had cried. Genis had cried. Why? Because of him? He felt his heart ache. He was so stupid! Of course it was his fault. He had left his best friend stark naked without saying why. He must have hurt his feelings. As much as he wanted to comfort his little buddy he couldn't do anything for now. He had a restless night.

Morning came all to soon. The white-haired boy greeted everyone, even Lloyd, but otherwise he was very silent while he prepared their breakfast. Afterwards the group split up to do whatever they wanted to do. Genis went with his sister to make some stupid researches. As if there was anything interesting! Lloyd was sure that Genis was avoiding him as best he could. He frowned and joined Zelos, Sheena and Colette to a volleyball match. As he was ill-fated he landed in Zelos Team. Girls vs. boys. Colette was clumsy so that worked in their favor but Zelos was constantly hitting on Sheena making team play nearly impossible. The match resulted in a draw due to Sheena cutting the poor, innocent ball to shreds. Naturally she did that because of Zelos. Just as Lloyd started to walk away he was interrupted by the red-haired chosen one's voice, "Hey, Lloyd! Your little buddy showed you the could shoulder, eh? I wonder why? Come on Lloyd you know you can tell me everything! Every lewd detail. Did you molest him?" Lloyd just stood there as he felt the anger rising. The girls were already gone and Zelos was grinning at him like a stupid...well... just stupid!

The chosen one raised his eyebrows as he noticed he hit a spot "Uhh...so I was right? What did you do? Did he suck you off?" "Shut up, Zelos! I'm warning you!" "Geez, Lloyd! I'm just curious that's all." Lloyd sighed and tried to ignore his comrade. But the red-haired kept on pestering and so he told him, not very detailed, what happened between him and his best friend. To his surprise the other male smiled warmly at him as he started to talk, "You know. It is so fucking obvious that you two love each other. You're dense, Lloyd. The little fella has my sympathy." Love? They love each other? Genis loves him, really? He wasn't really sure about that but he was grateful for the other male's words "I love him. I know that, Zelos. And thanks for ....well... what ever you just did..." "I might be a pervert but I'm also your friend. And Lloyd... if your little buddy ever fails to satisfy you, you always could mess around with me. With a real man!" Zelos laughed although he was just half-joking. He was envious of his comrades' relationship. Before Lloyd could hit him he left the brunette boy.

Meanwhile, somewhere else but not very far away were the Sage siblings. Raine was in her ruinmode despite the lack of any ruins and Genis was glad to be alone - at least with his thoughts. He knew he would have to face Lloyd sooner or later and he was trying to figure a way out of this mess....


End file.
